Hundun/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hundun. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"Chaos is that which I demand from this world." *"It's over already? How boring..." *"Mwahaha! I like the way you fight. Use this to create even more chaos out there." *"I'm glad to see you accomplished that task. You're pretty tough." *"You failed... Oh well. Not everything can go as we'd like it to." *"Mwahaha! I like it! Everybody, drink your fill and cause chaos!" *"The chaos I brought to the last battle was unequaled. Mwahaha! I feel great just thinking about it." *"I want to keep on fighting in our battles. They're the only place I can feel at ease." *"I couldn't care less about victory or defeat. I simply want to immerse the battlefield in chaos." *"I'll drown this battlefield in a sea of chaos!" *"Hmm... That was quite entertaining." *"Mwahaha! I delivered the chaos I so thoroughly enjoy!" *"I have devoured yet another enemy soul!" *"Endless suffering and rampant despair! Mwahaha! I simply love this chaos!" *"Mwahaha! Yes! You've given rise to utter pandemonium!" *"Orochi... You are worthy of the name, Serpent King. The chaos you create is without equal." *"Dodomeki, you may just rival me in my love for all things chaotic." *"Gyūki, your rampages are a thing of sheer beauty." *"Kyūbi, we share a love of pure and unadulterated chaos." *"Hmph! I appear to be struggling. That makes it all the more enjoyable." *"Ha! I'm facing myself in battle. I couldn't ask for a better opponent." *"Mwahaha. Perfect." *"The battlefield beckons to the chaos." *"You came to partake in the confusion as well?" *"Hah... You're here to save me?" *"Let us enjoy this disorder together." *"Hmph! Even defeat can be entertaining." *"Orochi, your might is most amusing." *"Hmm... I see the Serpent King has risen." *"You are fighting well, Dodomeki." *"Dodomeki, thank you for watching over me." *"Keep up your rampage, Gyūki." *"Gyūki, I see you could smell the chaos of battle." *"Kyūbi, your strength can bring disorder to the land." *"Kyūbi, have you come to sow the seeds of disarray?" *"Mwahaha. Perfect. I can see you also seek out chaos wherever you may be." *"The battlefield beckons to the chaos. I like the way you fight." *"You came to partake in the confusion as well? Mwahaha. This is definitely the right place." *"Hah... You're here to save me? I suppose I'll have to repay the favor someday." *"Let us enjoy this disorder together. There is no need to hold back." *"Hmph! Even defeat can be entertaining. I look forward to our next encounter." *"Orochi, your might is most amusing. Join me in search of chaos and abandon your pursuit of destruction." *"Hmm... I see the Serpent King has risen. This is the perfect chance to show me what you can do." *"You are fighting well, Dodomeki. However, I know you are capable of even more." *"Dodomeki, thank you for watching over me. You're the most quick-witted demon I know." *"Keep up your rampage, Gyūki. You leave nothing but destruction in your wake." *"Gyūki, I see you could smell the chaos of battle. Mwahaha! Go and do what you do best." *"Kyūbi, your strength can bring disorder to the land. I find it to be a thing of beauty." *"Kyūbi, have you come to sow the seeds of disarray? Or are you here to help me?" *"Mwahaha! How frightful! The chaos suits you like no other!" *"Mwahaha! Perfect! I can't think of anybody who can wreak havoc like you do!" *"Mwahaha! I've been waiting for you. Now, to drown our opponents in a sea of despair." *"I will never forget my debt to you. Mwahaha! What, you don't believe me?" *"You wish to fight me? Mwahaha! I could not ask for a better gift!" *"That was a most enjoyable battle. I hope we can meet as enemies again." *"Mwahaha! Orochi, that's the spirit! The destruction you bring grants the world the chaos I desire!" *"I've been waiting for you, Orochi. Now, use your strength to give rise to the chaos!" *"Dodomeki, your battles are steeped in chaos! I couldn't be more proud of you!" *"I thought you'd come to me, Dodomeki. Mwahaha. You are the perfect demon." *"Gyūki, your strength appears to have grown considerably. Mwahaha! How enjoyable!" *"There you are, Gyūki. Charge the enemy forces and throw them into disorder!" *"Kyūbi, you are evil incarnate. Your beauty and strength are enough to tempt even me." *"I am happy to have met you, Kyūbi. Now, show me the beauty you possess." *"I'm going to enjoy this." *"It's been a while since my blood has boiled like this. Give me everything you've got." *"Mwahaha. Thanks for providing a challenge. Now, it is time to plunge you into the depths of chaos." *"Serpent King, do you want to try and destroy me as well?" *"Hmm... Is this all the Serpent King is capable of? At this rate, your annihilation is assured." *"Mwahaha. Excellent, Orochi! More! I demand that you provide me with even more amusement!" *"Dodomeki, let's see how your speed fares against me." *"Is that all you've got? How do you expect me to enjoy this battle?" *"Now this is more like it. Finally, I can show you the true meaning of chaos." *"Gyūki, use that brute strength of yours to defeat me if you can." *"Surely you're stronger than that. Come, hold nothing back!" *"Mwahaha. This is getting interesting. Now it's my turn to show you just how strong I am." *"Kyūbi, I invite you to try and use your demonic wiles against me." *"Mwahaha. You look beautiful, even in anger. I find myself enchanted not by your sorcery, but you yourself." *"I can't allow myself to be beaten by you so easily. It's time I finally got serious." *"Mwahaha. I'm going to squeeze the very life out of you." *"I'm not ready for this battle to end yet. I hope you enjoy the endless chaos." *"If you wish to challenge me, then you'd better make it interesting." *"Mwahaha. You wish to try and devour me whole? You're an interesting beast." *"It's unfortunate that you can't see the superiority of my form." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Pure chaos. That is the world I wish for." *"Together we will throw the battlefield into mayhem." *"This world is a lot of fun. There are few places as chaotic as this. It's also fun, playing with all the horrors you can find here." *"Taking part in training is quite fun. Bringing many different people together causes all kinds of incidents to occur. Some fine days of true chaos." Category:Quotes